Vacances tornade
by Amandaaa
Summary: Trunks et Goten partent à la plage mais Végéta n'a pas l'air d'accord pour que son fils rate l'entraînement... Pas question que ce feignant paresse durant 15 jours!


Auteur: Amandaaa

Spoiler: Cette histoire se passe 10 ans après la destruction de Boo. Il a été réincarné en Oob et Sangoku est parti l'entraîner après le tournoi des arts martiaux. Trunks et Sangoten partent en voyage de classe aux tropiques pour le malheur de Végéta…

Disclaimer: je n'ai aucun droit sur les persos de dbz sauf sur Ilné, Pürfoï et Siccer , ainsi que sur le démon (je vous laisse découvrir son nom)

**Vacances tornade**

Depuis que Sangoku a quitté la maison, Sangoten ne s'entraîne plus. Il préfère encore traîner avec sa copine (qui ignore bien sûr son passé de « super héros »).

Quant à Trunks, son tyran de père le fait bosser deux heures chaque jour et Bra se défile presque chaque fois en prétextant un mal de tête extrêmement déplaisant, suivi de maux de ventre absolument insupportables. Et elle se tord de douleur (hum) par terre en hurlant jusqu'à ce que son père renonce.

(Un jour, Trunks a essayé la même technique mais Végéta l'a pris par l'oreille et l'a traîné jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement…)

Mais depuis quelques temps, Trunks sourit.

Végéta est de plus en plus morose. Il ne vit que pour se battre et si son ennemi (son fils) met du cœur à l'ouvrage, ça déprime Végéta. Surtout que l'ouvrage en question, ce sont ses devoirs et ses autorisations de l'école. Le prince des saïyens fulmine. Son fils est un mou de chez mou. Comment pourrait-il devenir meilleur que Sangoku si sa progéniture ne l'aide pas à s'améliorer?

Résultat, on le voit de moins en moins. Il ne vient que pour prendre ses repas. Il part tôt le matin et revient tard le soir. Et plus il voit son fils rire et blaguer avec sa mère et sa sœur, plus Végéta devient morose.

Quel vieil ours! pense Bulma en regardant son bourru de mari.

Soudain, celui-ci se redresse et s'adresse avec rudesse à Trunks.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois si content?

Bulma est alors agréablement surprise: la curiosité de son mari serait-elle plus forte que la légendaire fierté saïyenne que son mari entretient avec une exaspérante fidélité?

Trunks regarde son père avec stupéfaction, comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence, ce qui exaspère Végéta au plus haut point.

S'il n'était pas mon fils, se dit le guerrier, ça ferait trois minutes que je l'aurais tué.

Mais une pensée le retient:

Bulma ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

-Hein? Eh ben je vais… Mais vous le savez, père! Demain, c'est le grand départ!

Végéta regarde alors sa femme avec un regard perdu.

-Ah bon, tu déménages?

Trunks lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Bra pouffe discrètement.

-Mais non! Je pars quinze jours pour l'état 35. Sangoten part avec moi. Ce sera une charge de moins pour Chichi.

Bra pousse un grognement d'envie. Les tropiques! Le rêve! Et sûrement aussi plein de beaux gosses à volonté! Pourquoi pas elle? Et puis, passer quinze jours en compagnie de Sangoten, le plus craquant des garçons! Aaaaaaaaaaaah… Pourquoi pas elle?

-Ah.

La discussion s'arrête là.

Végéta quitte la table quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'est pas content du tout. Quoi? Quinze jours sans entraînement? Pas question! Il va donner du fil à retordre à cet ado en manque de virilité!Depuis quelques temps, Trunks fait tout pour échapper à l'entraînement. Mais si un ennemi extrêmement puissant attaquait la Terre? Bien sûr, Végéta pourrait très bien s'en débarrasser d'une vieille technique comme le « flash final » Encore que... Il baille. Peut-être serait-ce trop fort. La Terre pourrait bien ne pas résister… Et puis, il n'est pas le défenseur des univers. Sangoku suffit très bien à cette tâche mais, pour le moment, il semble sérieusement occupé à vaincre ses limites avec l'autre gamin. Il doit donc former Trunks le mieux possible.

De plus, il aurait honte si sa descendance était plus nulle que celle de Sangoku. Déjà que lui…

Végéta s'assoit sur son lit et croise les bras d'un air pensif. Puis il sourit. Un projet, encore un peu indistinct, vient de se former dans son esprit. Il ricane. Le prince des saïyens est de retour.

Trunks met son sac sur son épaule. Il fait un signe de la main à sa mère. (Bra n'a d'yeux que pour Sangoten mais Trunks fait semblant de ne rien remarquer.)

Il grogne légèrement pour que sa petite sœur chérie daigne lui jeter un regard d'adieu.En vain.

Quelle peste, se dit Trunks en lui-même. Il va s'asseoir au fond du bus qui les conduit à l'aéroport et cache délibérément Sangoten à la vue de sa sœur. Il rit à travers lui. Soudain, son sang se glace.

C'est pas possible, se dit-il, j'ai quand même pas hérité du sadisme de mon père quand même!

Une fille vient prendre la place à la droite de Trunks et lui sourit d'un air timide. Trunks ne la remarque même pas. Il cherche dans la foule la fille de ses rêves, Ilné, la bombe du bahut.

Là, elle est là! Trunks n'en revient pas. Elle est venue lui dire au revoir! Il savait bien que son charme légendaire finirait bien par faire effet sur elle…

Et là apparaît Pürfoï, le rugbyman type avec ses biceps gros comme des branches (rien que de la gonflette…)et un cerveau grand comme pois chiche.(euphémisme…)

La jolie Ilné se précipita dans les bras du vigoureux quaterback. Ah! S'il utilisait ses pouvoirs de saïyen, il en connaît un dont la mâchoire se détacherait du visage…

Les deux tourtereaux entrent dans le bus. Trunks serre les poings. Puis il ferme les yeux et se calme mentalement. Pendant ce temps, cette commère de Sangoten commente tout ce qui se passe dans le bus. Et bien entendu, il faut qu'il fasse un résumé détaillé de l'histoire du couple Ilné/Pürfoï. Si Sangoten n'était pas son ami, Trunks pense qu'il l'aurait étranglé sur le champ. Il sourit péniblement au fils de Sangoku puis met son baladeur Capsule Corp. (Bien entendu, toute dernière technologie…) à fond et s'abandonne dans les délires de la musique new punk…

Ils arrivent enfin dans l'état 35. Sangoten s'étire. La petite blonde assise à côté de Trunks se lève en levant des yeux timides vers le saïyen qui vient de la percuter.

-Désolé, lâche le jeune homme négligemment, en gardant les yeux fixés sur Ilné et Pürfoï.

(Ils ne peuvent pas se lâcher, Trunks écume de rage.)

A ce moment, Sangoten pousse son ami du coude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? grogne Trunks.

-T'as pas vu, la fille à côté de toi, Siccer, elle n'a pas arrêté de te regarder pendant tout le trajet. T'as une touche, mon pote!

-Quelle fille? Demande Trunks, complètement _ out._

Sangoten se frappe la tête avec le plat de la main.

-Décidément, t'es vraiment comme ton père!

Pendant ce temps, Végéta a quitté la demeure familiale. Bulma, le croyant toujours à l'entraînement, a décidé aujourd'hui de lui faire une surprise. Elle a acheté une tenue de lapin dans une boutique… de… mode et s'apprête à apporter son déjeuner à son mari dans cet accoutrement. Et si, là, il lui tombe pas dans les bras, foi de Bulma, elle lavera ses fringues pendant un mois!(il faut dire que Végéta n'est pas un homme très hygiénique et porter les mêmes fringues deux mois de suite sans les laver ne le gêne pas… Alors l'odeur!)

Elle ouvre la porte de la pièce et entre. Et surprise! Pas de Végéta. Elle parcourt la pièce en l'appelant et va même voir au petit coin s'il y est. Mais rien à faire. Son Végichou n'est pas là. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit absent alors qu'il dit vouloir s'entraîner durement encore?

Bulma hausse les épaules. Elle se dit que Végichou est sûrement parti s'entraîner dans une étendue plus vaste, car, avec le cœur qu'il a, il ne veut blesser personne! Qu'il est charmant!

Elle s'apprête à sortir lorsqu'un papier retient son attention. Elle pose son plateau chargé de victuailles et avance la main vers le papier compromettant. Puis se morigène.

Voyons, Végichou est mon mari et je n'ai pas à fouiller dans ses affaires. J'ai confiance en lui! se dit-elle.

Mais la curiosité est plus forte que la confiance (quel couple!) et la main de Bulma attrape le papier. Qui est en fait un dossier. Elle l'ouvre et, là, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Elle vient de tomber- ah, misère!- sur une collection de photos pornos! Son mari serait-il tellement insatisfait par elle qu'il aille chercher ailleurs?

Bulma emporte le dossier, donne un coup de pied rageur dans le plateau et rentre chez elle en furie. Ah ben il allait voir le Végéta si elle est frigide, Bulma! Elle allait le dégoûter de toutes ces cochonneries! Et fissa!

Végéta se pose. Personne ne l'a vu. Il sourit. Il ouvre une fenêtre -pardon, la fracture-, et entre. Il entend alors des voix. Piccolo? Mais il ne devait pas sortir aujourd'hui? Végéta penche la tête dans la direction des voix. Deux personnes. Mais ce n'est ni Piccolo, ni Dendé. Ah, si, il reconnaît la voix de Dendé maintenant. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne les a pas vus qu'il avait oublié le son de leurs voix. Mais le deuxième est… une femme! Dendé aurait ramené une femelle de Namek? Comment se faisait-il que personne n'était au courant? Végéta passe la tête par la porte. Et alors les yeux lui sortent de la tête. Ce n'est pas une Namek! C'est une Terrienne! Et une bombe, en plus! Il se plaque contre le mur. Ah quelle femme! Végéta en a les sens tous retournés. Mais Bulma le tuerait si elle savait qu'il faisait un écart. Et puis, il n'est pas censé être là. Alors, il furète dans la maison. Enfin, il trouve ce qu'il cherche pendant que… euh… Dendé… regarde la télé avec sa compagne (vous y croyez?)…

Les œufs. Ceux que Dendé et Piccolo gardent au cas où. Qu'ils ont créé et ont gardés dans des cocons protecteurs. Mais c'est vraiment le bazar là-dedans et Végéta ne s'y retrouve pas. Et puis, ils ne doivent pas renfermer des créatures très puissantes… Végéta réfléchit. Il s'appuie contre le mur. Et soudain l'incroyable se produit. En effet, Végéta a accidentellement appuyé sur un bouton caché. Un pan de sol s'ouvre, laissant apparaître une petite colonne au sommet de laquelle un œuf bariolé est précautionneusement posé.

Hum, se dit le guerrier. Celui-là fera sûrement l'affaire…

Et, avec un curieux petit sourire, Végéta empoigne l'œuf et quitte la maison de Piccolo, aussi discrètement qu'il y est entré (pour une fois!).

Flash. Végéta atterrit dans l'état 35. Il a mis 1,5632 seconde pour y parvenir.

Un peu long, juge le guerrier.

Il pose l'œuf par terre. Mais là un problème se pose. Comment faire éclore l'œuf? Il commence par frapper dessus. Rien. Puis il lui hurle:

-Allez, sors de là, feignant, t'as assez roupillé! J'ai une mission à te confier!

Autant parler à un mur.

Cet œuf m'énerve, pense le saïyen. Si ça continue, je vais l'écraser ou me le faire en omelette.

A cet instant, miracle, il entend un bruit. L'œuf s'ouvre. Végéta se penche vers lui pour en voir le contenu.

Et pan!

Il se prend un poing dans l'œil.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête! Hurle Végéta. Ca se fait pas d'agresser les gens comme ça!

Maintenant, je vais avoir un œil au beurre noir!

La créature sort de son œuf et observe Végéta avec méfiance.

-T'es pas mon père! Dit-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être ton géniteur pour te mettre la raclée, espèce de malpoli!

-Si tu fais ça, je hurle! hurle la chose.

-D'abord, tu ne serais jamais sorti sans mon aide alors maintenant tu te la boucles! Crie Végéta encore plus fort que le monstre. Il s'énerve tellement qu'il se transforme en super saïyen 4.

La créature ouvre la bouche pour crier autre chose mais, sentant la force de Végéta, se tait mais laisse la bouche grande ouverte, tellement il est stupéfait.

-Et maintenant, tu m'écoutes, dit Végéta plus calmement. Tu ne serais jamais sorti de l'œuf sans moi, Végéta, alors tu me dois un peu de reconnaissance parce qu'à l'allure où vont les choses, t'y serais resté un bout de temps!

De grandes ailes de chauve-souris se dressent de derrière sa tête. Végéta réalise qu'il s'agit de ses oreilles. Des oreilles énormes.

Pas très proportionnelles au reste du corps, pense-t-il.

Alors la créature se redresse, ses muscles se détendent et le démon apparaît alors dans toute sa taille. Il fait au moins cinq têtes de plus que Végéta. Son aura est maintenant gigantesque.

Le saïyen n'en revient pas. Comment se fait-il que ce démon soit plus fort que Dendé et Piccolo réunis? Serait-il le fils d'un autre Namek plus puissant? Bah, après tout, ça arrange bien les affaires de Végéta. Il croise les bras et se dresse devant le démon.

-Très jolie ta transformation. Tu as d'autres techniques de ce genre?

-Bien sûr. Quel nom me donnez-vous? rugit le démon.

Exit la petite voix fluette. Remplacée par une grosse voix arrogante. Ah la la, on ne les voit pas grandir, ces gosses!

-Euh….

C'est quoi cette histoire? Un nom? C'est pas son papounet! Bon, allez, un effort.

-Tu t'appelleras… Brosse à dents!

Végéta est très fier d'avoir trouvé un nom si original.

-Super! J'adore ce nom! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-Va par là (Végéta désigne une direction) et trouve le centre de vacances pour les jeunes. Là-bas, tu défies Trunks. Ok? T'as compris? C'est tout. Tu le bats, tu peux le tuer. Il te bats, il te tue. Enfin, le connaissant, il te tuera pas.

-…Et il ne me battra pas. Comptez sur moi, maître.

De deux coups d'aile, le démon s'envole dans le ciel.

Plein d'obéissance, ces démons, observe Végéta avec condescendance. Et ils savent reconnaître un humain à sa juste valeur. Peut-être que je devrais l'embaucher pour tondre la pelouse…

Trunks prend son courage à deux mains. Ce n'est pas parce que cet imbécile de Pürfoï essaie lamentablement de draguer Ilné qu'il n'a aucune chance de réussir. Il s'avance vers la jeune fille. Puis se retourne. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça. C'est trop dur. Demain. Il lui parlera demain. C'est d'ailleurs la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, mieux vaut en parler d'abord à Sangoten. Trunks se dit qu'il pourra sûrement le conseiller. Il se dirige vers son ami qui entretient un ardent fan-club depuis qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de football. C'est vrai qu'il manque souvent les entraînements à cause de ses rencarts mais les choses les plus importantes doivent passer en premier!

Vive les filles! Se dit le guerrier, en passant le bras autour de l'épaule d'une jeune rousse au décolleté provocant.

Trunks l'arrache à sa meute de groupies. Sangoten lance un sourire craquant aux filles puis les deux amis s'éloignent. Trunks explique alors au fils de Sangoku qu'il adore Ilné mais que cet idiot de Pürfoï lui coure aussi après. Et qu'il n'ose pas parler à sa belle. C'est en effet problématique concède Sangoten qui s'attendait à ce que son ami l'avertisse qu'une horrible menace pesait sur l'humanité et qu'il allait devoir éradiquer la monstrueuse créature qui voulait détruire les Terriens.

-Bah, va donc lui parler! Dit-il avec insouciance. Raconte-lui... n'importe quoi! Ta vie, tes premiers pas, etc… Je suis sûr que ça va follement l'enthousiasmer.

Trunks soupire.

-T'es marrant toi, t'as pas de problème pour parler aux filles! Moi, je sais pas quoi leur dire! Et puis, à mon avis, elle s'en fout, de ma vie. Je vais quand même pas lui raconter comment j'ai vaincu un démon venu de l'espace! Que je me suis battu avec Boo! C'est nul! Achève-t-il en boudant.

-Hé oh! Y a pas que toi qui t'es battu avec Boo! Moi aussi, je te signale! Et puis, si c'est un événement si peu intéressant, pourquoi **tu** n'as pas réussi à le battre, monsieur je-sais-tout!demande Sangoten en haussant la voix.

-C'est parce que ta force minable a retardé mes mouvements et les a entravés, voilà pourquoi! Hurle Trunks.

-Euh… Trunks…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as encore un problème? Crie le jeune homme.

-Tout le monde nous regarde, répond Sangoten à voix basse en se cachant derrière sa main.

-Oh…

Trunks passe sa main derrière sa tête en souriant d'un air gêné.

-Toujours dans la discrétion, dis donc… marmonne Sangoten.

Trunks se décide enfin à aller parler à Ilné. Il s'approche d'elle et l'aborde.

-Salutjem'appelleTrunksettoic'estIlnéjesaisenchanté…

-Hein?

Trunks respire à fond et répète:

-Salut, je m'appelle Trunks et toi c'est Ilné, je sais. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance…

La jeune fille le regarde bizarrement, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.(ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, d'ailleurs…) Puis observe ses ongles comme s'il n'avait été qu'un horrible insecte sur lequel son regard de princesse avait daigné se fixer un instant. Trunks se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Entre la honte et la colère d'être méprisé.

A ce moment, Trunks se fige net. Il vient de sentir une force immense à quelques kilomètres de là. Il se tourne vers Sangoten qui a cessé de rire.

Et la puissance se dirige vers eux. Soudain, ils le voient. Un énorme monstre violacé qui vole à une vitesse phénoménale.

Et la créature n'a pas l'air très pacifique…

Maintenant, les saïyens entendent des murmures autour d'eux. Les élèves se sont rendus compte de l'étrange être qui s'approche et c'est la débandade, malgré les recommandations des professeurs.

Tous fuient vers le bâtiment qui leur sert de logement et s'y terrent, sauf Sangoten et Trunks qui se mettent en position de combat, ne sachant pas si la créature a des intentions belliqueuses ou non.

Celle-ci atterrit à quelques mètres d'eux, les yeux pleins d'éclairs. Elle respire bruyamment puis leur parle:

-C'est où le centre de vacances pour les jeunes?

Les deux garçons se regardent.

-C'est ici, répond Sangoten, Pourquoi? Tu veux te présenter pour l'emploi d'animateur? Dommage, un autre monstre vient de prendre la place.

-Non, dit la créature, je cherche Trunks.

-C'est moi, répond l'interpellé. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

La créature sourit méchamment et, avant que quiconque puisse réagir, elle passe à l'attaque. D'un coup adroit, elle projette Trunks contre le mur du bâtiment. Celui-ci s'écrase.

-Trunks! crie Sangoten, affolé.

-Ca va, répond celui-ci, en rage, en sortant des décombres mais bientôt, ça n'ira pas pour lui. Sache, dit-il à la créature, que l'on ne me défie pas impunément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à te battre avec moi mais tu vas le payer!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Hurle-t-il en s'élançant contre son ennemi.

Mais la créature a anticipé le coup de Trunks et le contre. Puis il attaque à nouveau. Cette fois, Trunks est fin prêt et il riposte après avoir paré les coups. Tout en se battant à une vitesse renversante, le saïyen s'aperçoit que son ennemi a beaucoup de facilité à se protéger contre ses attaques. Pourtant, Trunks met toute sa force dans ses attaques, tant sa colère est grande.

A côté d'eux, Sangoten ne sait s'il doit réagir et attaquer ou bien si ça pourrait déconcentrer son ami. Il décide de ne rien faire. Il sait que Trunks est tellement absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne voit plus le monde extérieur. Ce serait un moyen pour son ennemi de lui mettre une raclée. Les deux adversaires s'envolent dans le ciel. Sangoten les suit de loin, pour ne pas être à la portée du démon et pour que Trunks puisse lâcher ses coups. Soudain, les deux ennemis se séparent un instant. Sangoten profite de cette soudaine accalmie pour questionner son ami:

-Trunks, ça va? Besoin d'aide?

Celui-ci, en regardant fixement le démon, répond:

-T'inquiètes, je vais en faire qu'une bouchée.

Mais en lui-même, il n'est pas aussi confiant. Les attaques de son adversaire sont de plus en plus puissantes, alors qu'il commence, lui, à faiblir. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, se dit-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce démon veut ma peau mais il va s'en vouloir d'avoir voulu m'attaquer!

Il se met en position de combat et passe en mode super saïyen. Son ennemi ricane.

-C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?

Et, sans que Trunks ne puisse le voir, il vole jusqu'à lui et lui flanque un coup dans le ventre. Trunks en a le souffle coupé. A côté des combattants, Sangoten fulmine. L'ennemi semble beaucoup plus rapide et puissant qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Et Trunks est en train de se faire abattre! Le monstre a ensuite donné un coup de boule au saïyen qui est quasiment assommé. Son poing part cogner la tempe du guerrier. Le sang gicle. Trunks commence à ressentir l'effet des attaques de son ennemi. Il passe en super saïyen 3, même s'il est de moins en moins confiant. Mais, là, il se sent plus puissant et passe enfin à l'attaque. Il commence par un puissant kaméhaméha que lui a appris Sangoten enchaîne avec une série de beignets galactiques, la technique qu'il avait utilisée contre Boo. Puis il utilise une autre attaque, les super beignets enchaînés. Mais , malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas pour contenir le monstre qui fait exploser la boule dans laquelle Trunks a essayé de le retenir et part à l'attaque. Il joint ses mains et un trait d'énergie fulgurant en sort.

Trunks se dérobe à temps mais Sangoten prend le rayon en pleine face.

-Noooooooooooon! Crie Trunks.

Le saïyen stoppe net avant de toucher le sol et réussit à voler à nouveau, malgré la puissance du tir. Trunks n'a d'ailleurs pas le temps de voir si Sangoten va mieux puisque le monstre attaque encore. Les coups volent., s'abattent sur le dos de Trunks, dans le ventre, sur la tête. Ses ailes pourvues de griffes acérées déchirent sa peau. Trunks envoie un énorme coup de poing dans le visage de son adversaire qui se retrouve projeté à quelques mètres de là, tant le coup porté a été puissant. Le monstre a l'air un peu affaibli. Quant à Trunks, il halète, du sang sort de sa bouche et coule le long de son dos. Même sa transformation en super saïyen 3 n'a pas changé la situation en sa faveur. Il doit mettre la dose. Il passe à son mode le plus puissant (grâce aux « bons » soins de son père): super saïyen 5. Le monstre n'a pas l'air tant impressionné que ça. Trunks fonce sur lui et lui prend la gorge. Il l'étouffe. La créature commence à comprendre la puissance de son adversaire mais ne fait que battre maladroitement des bras. Trunks resserre son étreinte. Le monstre paraît à l'agonie.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu m'as attaqué sinon, je te tue.

Il entend derrière lui Sangoten rire.

-Bien, fait pour toi! Et en plus, t'es vraiment super laid!

-Ouais, bien dit! Tu sais que t'es ultra moche?

-Victoire, t'es qu'un nul!

-C'est nous les meilleurs!

Un rire se fait entendre. Le démon attrape les bras de Trunks et, d'un coup sec, les fait lâcher.

Trunks en est abasourdi. Le monstre n'étouffait pas du tout. Il jouait la comédie, il se moquait de lui. Le démon ouvre la bouche et hurle. De sa bouche sort une boule d'énergie terrifiante, tellement puissante que la planète pourrait exploser. Trunks ne peut l'esquiver s'il ne veut pas que la Terre soit détruite. Il essaie alors de la contenir mais l'entreprise est difficile.

-Sangoten! Hurle-t-il, viens m'aider!

Le saïyen était tellement abasourdi qu'il a la bouche grande ouverte et qu'il lui faut une seconde pour réagir. Trunks est à bout. Heureusement, Sangoten arrive à la rescousse.

A deux, ils arrivent à repousser l'attaque.

-Bon, là, je crois que je vais te donner un petit coup de main, dit le fils de Sangoku.

Il passe en super saïyen 3. Puis, il fonce sur le démon, pendant que Trunks récupère un peu.

-Non, Sangoten! Transforme-toi tout de suite en super saïyen 5! Crie Trunks.

-Il y a un petit problème aussi…répond Sangoten qui enchaîne les attaques contre le démon.

-Lequel?

-Je ne sais pas me transformer en super saïyen 5! Même pas en 4 alors… Ouch!

Il vient de se prendre le poing du monstre dans la figure. Le sang gicle.

-Alors là, tu vas me payer ça! Dit Sangoten.

-Ah ah ah!Ton copain n'arrive même pas à me battre alors qu'il a plus de puissance que toi et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me tuer? Ha, c'est trop drôle!

Et d'un coup d'aile, il envoie Sangoten au sol. Le saïyen s'écrase au sol, presque vidé de ses forces.

Il n'y a plus qu'un seule solution, se dit Trunks. Il atterrit. Sangoten, malgré les coups, n'est pas en trop mauvaise forme. Son ami l'appelle.

-Pour le vaincre, il y a encore un moyen.

-De quoi tu parles? Demande Sangoten.

-Eh? Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez en bas? Demande le démon. Vous préparez un plan de bataille? Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, vu vos forces minables! Je vous laisse dix secondes! Après ça, je passe à l'attaque, dit-il d'une voix rauque et à moitié incompréhensible.

-Ok, go! Dit Sangoten à qui Trunks a évoqué son plan. Ils se préparent, exécutent leur stratégie et…

-FUSION! hurlent-ils à deux.

De son côté, le monstre attaque, les dix secondes s'étant écoulées.

Gotrunks, la fusion de Trunks et Sangoten (pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiarisés avec le monde de dbz), bloque aisément son coup.

Le monstre n'en revient pas.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé? Où sont mes deux combattants?

-C'est moi ton adversaire, monstre! Et je vais t'annihiler! Je suis… Gotrunks!

Le démon fait la tête.

-Mais je m'en fous de Gotrunks, moi, c'est Trunks que je dois battre.

-Hein?

-Il faut que je trouve Trunks! Où est-il? Et l'autre minable, il est parti avec lui?

-Tu trouves qu'il était minable? C'était un super boss et je ne suis pas du tout content que tu l'insultes! Gronde Gotrunks. Et puis, d'abord, pourquoi veux-tu te mesurer à Trunks? C'est vrai que c'est un guerrier super giga méga géant mais son père et celui de Sangoten sont bien plus forts!

-Mon maître m'a ordonné de l'anéantir.

-Ton.. Ton maître? Mais qui es-tu?

Gotrunks craint le pire. Si lui, c'est le disciple, alors quelle puissance a le maître?

-Oui… Il s'appelle Végéta. C'et lui qui m'a délivré de la coquille où Dendé et Piccolo, mes créateurs, m'avaient enfermés, car ils connaissaient ma puissance, bien supérieure aux leurs…

-Végéta?

Gotrunks en a la bouche jusqu'aux pieds. Quoi? Ce serait lui le responsable? Ca, c'était pas très sympa! Gotrunks met sa main sur le menton et réfléchit. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment content que Trunks parte pendant quinze jours… Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne s'entraînerait pas pendant cette période? Allons, comme si son fils allait passer avant lui-même! Soyons raisonnables! La seule chose possible c'est qu'il veut que son fils s'améliore pour pouvoir… mais bien sûr! Pour que Végéta puisse s'entraîner encore plus! Ah! Quel égoïste! A son retour, il verra si Trunks sera meilleur! Il lui mettra la pâtée à son abruti de père!

Mais pour le moment, il faut s'occuper de la grosse bête!

-Et comment tu t'appelles, démon?

-Brosse à dents.

-Ah, oui, je suis d'accord, tu pues du bec. Mais c'est quoi ton nom?

-Brosse à dents. Je m'appelle Brosse à dents. C'est le nom que m'a donné mon maître Végéta.

-OOUAAAAAAAAH! HA HA HA HA!

Gotrunks éclate. Brosse à dents! Oh, non, c'est pas croyable! Il n'y a que Végéta pour trouver un nom aussi stupide! Heureusement que Bulma était là à sa naissance, sinon, Trunks se serait appelé Dentifrice!

-Et puis d'abord, est-ce que ça te regarde?

Le démon est horriblement vexé. Il trouvait son nom très bien. Il se met en colère.

-Bon, maintenant, fini de rigoler, espèce de têtard!

Il prend Gotrunks par le cou et le secoue comme un prunier en le soulevant dans les airs.

D'une main ferme, le guerrier saïyen empoigne celles de Brosse à dents l'affreux démon et lui tord tranquillement le bras.

Les yeux du monstre s'agrandissent de stupeur.

-Co… comment as-tu réussi? Où est Trunks?

Gotrunks le regarde dans les yeux, fixement. La voix de Trunks sort alors de l'enveloppe corporelle de Gotrunks.

-Je suis Trunks. Je suis Sangoten. Nous sommes deux. Nous sommes Gotrunks. Et si tu veux encore t'en prendre à moi, à Trunks ou à Sangoten, c'est moi qu'il faut attaquer. Mais je ne t'en laisserais pas le temps.

Et d'un geste, Gotrunks devient super saïyen 6, sans effort apparent.

Génial, pense-t-il. Je suis encore plus fort!

D'un coup de poing, il perce le ventre de son adversaire. Mais son ennemi peut se régénérer. Gotrunks prend un peu de distance. Le démon a la bouche exorbitée. Du sang noir sort de sa blessure qui commence déjà à cicatriser.

Il se tourne vers Gotrunks en rugissant et tente une attaque de boule d'énergie. Mais Gotrunks l'a devancé et lance un gigantesque kaméhaméha. Le démon Brosse à dents cesse d'exister.

-En plus, c'est vrai qu'il puait du bec… dit Gotrunks, en se bouchant le nez.

Même s'ils sont en voyage de classe, les étudiants ne doivent pas prendre trop de retard.

Heureusement, pour certains, c'est la fin des cours et ils ont quartier libre. Trunks s'est libéré et part à la plage rencontrer quelques délicieuse vahinés ainsi qu'exposer son beau corps musclé.

-Hé oh! Trunks! Salut!

Ilné s'approche. Elle a enfin lâché son toutou de Pürfoï. Ouah, ouah, sors-moi de là, aboie-t-il derrière la vitre du bâtiment, en train de peiner sur un exercice d'algèbre. A la niche, l'athlète aux biceps gonflés d'air!

-Salut Ilné, dit Trunks.

Pour une fois, il arrive à lui parler sans bégayer et sans manger à moitié ses mots! Miracle! Dire qu'il n'a même pas dû faire appel au pouvoir des dragon balls pour arriver à cet exploit! Impensable! Mais, avec le coup de l'autre fois… Ca a ralenti ses ardeurs…

-Tu vas à la plage? Moi aussi. On fait la route ensemble?

Trunks regarde la jeune fille. Elle est pulpeuse et attirante, dans son maillot échancré qui fait ressortir ce qu'il faut où il faut. Trunks déglutit difficilement. Mais quelque chose cloche. Trunks n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Dis, c'est normal, ta poitrine? Elle a l'air très…

-Ah, oui, je me la suis faite siliconée! Ainsi que mes fesse, tu veux voir? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Elle se retourne, laissant Trunks admirer le spectacle. Mais Trunks ne la regarde plus. (exploit!) Il lui demande:

-C'est qui cette fille, là-bas?

Plus loin, derrière eux, Siccer, la jeune fille blonde qui s'était assise à côté de Trunks pendant le trajet, va toute seule à la plage. Elle va bientôt arriver à leur hauteur.

-Qui? Oh, elle? Laisse tomber, c'est une paumée… Où on en était?

Elle passe une main sensuelle le long de son torse.

Siccer arrive, regardant Trunks de travers. Ilné s'en aperçoit. Elle prend d'autorité la main de Trunks d'un geste possessif..

-T'as un problème? Mate pas mon mec! Dit-elle d'une voix geignarde.

Siccer baisse les yeux, des yeux à la couleur d'orage qui va bientôt exploser.

Trunks l'observe. Elle est mignonne, Siccer, on dirait une petite poupée fragile, en porcelaine. Et tellement plus naturelle

-Qui t'as dit que j'étais ton mec? Demande alors le saïyen.

Il prend le bras de Siccer.

-Et puis, j'ai pas trop envie d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui…

-Oh…

Siccer est à la fois bouche bée de ce qui vient de se passer et un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'afficher avec un si beau garçon à la mer. (il aurait pu, par exemple lui étaler la crème solaire sur le dos et réciproquement… Ca donne de bonnes idées pour la suite…)

Trunks enchaîne.

-Enfin, pas avec toi Ilné. Merci quand même. Trouve-toi un beau surfeur sans cervelle pour t'accompagner! Tchao!

Ilné reste comme deux ronds de flan.

Trunks passe son bras sur la hanche de Siccer et ils partent. Celle-ci n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui lui arrive. (Ilné non plus, d'ailleurs)

-Quel dommage que ce soit déjà le dernier jour des vacances, soupire Siccer…

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je pourrais toujours te remmener si tu veux…

De son côté, Végéta est rentré chez lui. Bulma l'attend de pied ferme. Elle a déposé le dossier compromettant sur la table de la cuisine. Bra est absente. Elle est encore partie faire la bringue elle ne sait où.

Bulma a laissé tomber son costume lapin pour une nuisette de soie ne couvrant que le minimum vital. Lorsque Végéta rentre, il ne la regarde pas. Il s'assied à table et mange.

-Végéta…

-Quoi? Demande-t-il d'un ton grognon (il croit que sa femme va encore lui demander de l'argent)

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit bonsoir, se plaint-elle d'une voix aguichante.

Végéta la regarde. Et là, ses yeux lui sortent de la tête. Il déglutit péniblement. Elle a beau vieillir, elle est toujours aussi désirable!

-Et je me suis ennuyée toute la journée…

-Ah bon? Dit Végéta dans un souffle.

-J'aimerais bien qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux.. Qu'en penses-tu?

Bulma a les yeux brûlants et quand elle est dans cet état, Végéta ne sait pas lui résister…

Trunks rentre tard dans la nuit, sur la pointe des pieds. Il fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose doit être allumé dans la maison. Il entend de drôles de bruits venant de l'étage. Il hausse les épaules. Ce doit être la télé de Bra ou celle de ses parents… Il passe par la cuisine pour se faire un petit casse-croûte et tombe sur le dossier sur la table. Il l'ouvre, regarde les photos et le referme. Puis il engouffre son énorme sandwich et prend le dossier sous la bras sans paraître étonné.

C'est vrai que l'idée était bonne de ranger sa collec' de photos dans la salle d'entraînements de son père. Mais, apparemment, Bra a dû tomber dessus et cette petite peste a sûrement voulu le faire chanter pour augmenter son argent de poche. Heureusement que le voyage a été écourté avec l'histoire de ce démon. Elle ne pourra jamais obtenir quoi que ce soit de lui. Il ricane. Elles n'étaient pas si mal, ces bonnes femmes. Trunks se demande s'il devait se raccommoder avec Ilné. Après tout, il y avait un air de ressemblance certain…

Trunks grogne. Ils en font du boucan là-haut!

°°°

J'ai ENFIN republié cette fic en remaniant les alignements, c'est déjà plus lisible! Voilà, un petit essai sur DBZ... (je regardais ça à la télé quand j'étais petite, au lieu d'Hélène et les garçons et autres fadaises pseudo-sentimentales... çà a dû déterminer mon côté garçon manqué! lol)


End file.
